This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. LECTURES - MRI section of the BME graduate course "Radiology in Practice." For BME and Medical Physics graduate students - specifically intended to provide hands-on experience with all primary imaging modalities. For the MRI section, provided 1 week of intensive classroom lectures covering basics of magnetic resonance signal generation to k-space. This was followed by multiple hands-on sessions with a clinical MR scanner. Students conducted hands-on studies involving spectroscopy, gradient echo imaging, spin echo imaging, and exploring T1 and T2 contrast. The culmination of the work was that students had a chance to reconstruct MR images from raw data files and compare their results to those achieved by the scanner reconstruction algorithm. 12 graduate students participated. PRESENTATIONS - AS PRIME OR CO-AUTHOR -- Branca RT, Cleveland ZI, Kumar C, Leuschner C, Warren WS, Driehuys B. Novel Approach for Molecular MR Lung Imaging. Experimental NMR Conference. Asilomar, CA;2009. -- Branca R, Cleveland Z, Fubara B, Kumar C, Leuschner C, Warren W, Driehuys B. Detection of Lung Metastases using Hyperpolarized 3He MRI and Targeted Magnetic Nanoparticles [unreadable]Histologic Validation and Detection Limits. 2009 April;Honolulu. p 201. -- Cleveland Z, M[unreadable]ller H, Hedlund L, Cofer G, Fubara B, Driehuys B. Dissolved Phase MR Imaging of Continuously Infused Hyperpolarized 129Xe Using Hydrophobic Gas Exchange Membranes. 2009 April;Honolulu. p 2206. -- Kaushik S, Mistry N, Thomas A, Driehuys B. Image Registration for Quantitative Analysis of 3He MRI of the Mouse Lung. 2009 April;Honolulu. p 2196. -- M[unreadable]ller H, Cleveland Z, Hedlund L, Fubara B, Cofer G, Driehuys B. Direct Gas Infusion of Hyperpolarized 129Xe into Blood[unreadable]A New Approach to Imaging Pulmonary Perfusion and Gas Exchange. 2009 April;Honolulu. p 2205. 4th International Workshop on Pulmonary Functional Imaging, September 24-26, 2009, Boston, MA -- Zackary I. Cleveland, Harald E. M[unreadable]ller, Laurence W. Hedlund, Boma Fubara, Bastiaan Driehuys, Vascular Delivery of Hyperpolarized 129Xe as a Probe of Pulmonary Perfusion and Gas Exchange -- Bastiaan Driehuys, Zackary I. Cleveland,Gary P. Cofer, Gregory Metz, Denise Beaver, John Nouls, Sivaram Kaushik, Monica Kraft, Jan Wolber, H. Page McAdams, Hyperpolarized 129Xe MR Imaging of Alveolar-Capillary Gas Transfer in Human Volunteers -- Rosa T. Branca, Zackary I. Cleveland, Boma Fubara, Challa S.S.R. Kumar, Robert R. Maronpot, Carola Leuschner, Warren S. Warren, Bastiaan Driehuys, Sensitive detection of pulmonary metastases using HP gas MRI and targeted contrast agents